Grimmichi
by GRIMMICHIXFORXLIFE
Summary: Rated m, smut, yaoi, slow, Ichigo's daily life is changed when he meets superhot and rich restaurant owner Grimmjow I dont own the show or the characters.


"Mother!" Ichigo practically yelled as he awoke from his slumber. He was sweating all over and thought that there was someone at the window but when he looked up all he saw was the night sky. He sighed and looked around his room. It had felt so empty since Rukia had left. With Rukia, Kon left as well still trying to catch Rukia's eye. He hadn't seen any of his friends Chad, Ishida, or Inoue, which was out of sorts because she would usually stop by every two weeks at least but he had not seen her in at least a month. He was too busy working to go and see any of them. Since he was living on his own now he had to work longer and harder to pay all of his bills and provide food for himself and his two cats. They were so expensive. Just for a small can of cat food was five bucks, it was crazy!

"Ugh, why am I thinking about this in the middle of the night!?" He screeched and looked at his digital clock at the side of his bed on his dresser. Two-thirty-six it blinked at the teen lying in the small twin bed.

"Damn it! I have work in the morning!" Ichigo grumbled out of the bed knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now that he was awake. He threw his feet over the bed and sat up for a few minutes just shaking his head and trying to pull himself together. It was so hard to live on his own. He wished that he was still living with his dad, Yuzu and Karen. Then he could at least get some sleep and have a normal teenage life, but that could never happen and he knew it. He left and could never return to face his sisters again. Just thinking about their faces as he walked out the door was enough to make him tear up. They hed looked at him in the face and just cried, they never said a word. Just looked and cried. It was the saddest thing he had ever seen. He shook out of his thoughts and went to get dressed. He opened the top drawer to his dresser and followed his normal routine of putting his work clothes on and having coffee at the Denny's he worked at. It was normal until he noticed a blue haired man entering the reataurant. He just couldn't stop staring. it was like the man had some sort of gravitational pull. As he walked up to the counter Ichigo looked away and tried to look destracted.

"Coffee, black." Said the blue haired stranger. As he said it Ichigo looked him straight in the eye and just stood ther for what seemed like years. It was immposible to break the gaze.

"Umm...That coffee?" Grumbled the being right in front of Ichigo's face. He had a look of anoyannce plastered on his face. he had put his credit card down on the lenolium countertop. The bottom left corner of it read 'Grimmjow Jaggerjack'.

_'What an interesting name.' _Thought Ichigo. Fo_r _some reason it sounded like something he had heard before but his thought were interupted as he felt his boss's gaze on the back of his head.

_'Shit!'_ Ichigo screamed in his mind. He quickly started to make Grimmjow's coffee, trying to make up for lost time. But was too late he knew he was going to get it when he was done. Grimmjow turned around began to twirl a pen that he had clipped to the inside of his he stopped and it read 'Melting Pot'. That got Ichigo's thoughts spining and he thought_ What if he could admire this seemingly perfect being there when he was off work?_ That made him pause again which got him another stare from the boss. Again he thought about the punishment he was going to get this time for slacking off. When the coffee machine beeped he grabbed a cup and a lid and brought it over to Grimmjow.

"Have a nice day." Said a staring Ichigo. As he handed it to him Grimmjow had slipped him a small piece of paper. He then winked and walked out of the small Denny's on the corner of Sunset drive and Alkirre road.

After work hours Ichigo's boss Damien screamed at him about how he was slipping and how he was begining to slack off more and more. As he got ready to leave he looked at the little slip of paper Grimmjow had given him and read it aloud.

"Hey if you're reading this it means you have an interest in me, so here is my number smiley face." He read as his eyes widened at the thought of calling Grimmjow and actually talking to him, it was like he just got paid got paid a million dollars! He started to jump up and down in the middle of the hallway of Denny's.

:*:

The next morning he woke up feeling energized and ready for the day. It was like he was renewed and recreated. It was a great feeling, along with being off that day he thought about what to say when he called Grimmjow.

"Hey what's up? No!" Groaned Ichigo as he continued to try to come up with what to say, but with no avail.

As he picked up the phone he noticed that he was shaking. Was it due to anticipation or fear? It was a great feeling, to be on the edge of fear and excitement. He wondered what kind of person Grimmjow was. He was so overwhelmed by his thoughts that he didn't hear the phone start to dial. He snapped out of his daze he realized that the one he was waiting for was on the phone trying to get his attention.

"Ohh! Sorry,Hello." Breathed Ichigo trying to pull himself back to the situation at hand. He knew he sounds like an idiot but he didn't care, he felt like he could be himself with Grimmjow. It felt like Grimmjow would understand him and would accept him. So he let go and began to open up to this complete stranger, which was nothing like him. He never really opened up to anyone. Not even Rukia who he had lived with and fought with.

"Hey, what's up?" Said Grimmjow so smoothly that Ichigo loosened up and began to be his normal self.

"Nothing much, you?" Mumbled Ichigo giving a shot at being calm and collected.

"Oh, just thinking about you and how nice it would to see you." Sighed Grimmjow, trying to sound dramatic. Clearly hitting the nail on the head with Ichigo.

"Oh how nice of you Grimm." Ichigo said as dramatic as he could trying to mimic Grimm.

"Why thank you, wait how do you know my name?" Stated Grimm with a tone of questioning.

"Umm... It was o your credit card at my job." Ichigo said trying to make the tone more exciting and happy. It felt like he was being sucked into the viod that was the voice of Grimmjow. He felt a tug to go to his house and just curl up in his arms which was crazy because he just met him, but he could't help it. It was too stronge he couldn't resist but ask...

"Hey can I come over to your house?" Ichigo blurted out before he could stop himself. He felt so ashamed when he asked but he really felt alone and wanted to be with the sexy being on the other line. _Wait what!? Did I just say that Grimm was sexy?! _No, he couldn't have. He wasn't gay, was he?

"Umm...I guess, it's kind of dirty here but if you want i can pick you up." Stated Grimmjow plainly. Ichigo was so surprised he said yes that he sighed over the phone. He thought about being alone with Grimm in one house and got shivers at the thought. It almost turned him on to think about it.

"Hello? You still there?" Asked Grimmjow with a worried voice.

"Ya-Yah Im here. If you want to come get me then sure." Whispered Ichigo just loud enough for Grimmjow to hear. Ichigo hoped he would say no but he knew that things never went his way so he sat and waited for an answer.

"Yah, sure. I'll be right over, what's your adress?" Asked Grimmjow.

"2453." Stated Ichigo.

:*:

As Ichigo walked to the door he grabbed his keys and said his goodbyes to his mother's picture by the door. Opened the door walked out and closed the door behind him. He walked towards the dark blue Corvet in the front of his house. He looked at the car and then at his and chukled. His small little Sedan sat next to the beautiful Corvet and Ichigo thought to himself,_ He's sexy and rich. WOW!_ He opened the car door and plopped down an the leather seat and thought about what they would do at his house, which was probably a mansion with the money that he has.

As they sped away the wind blew through his hair and he was so tired now that he had been up for a few hours due to his work schedule. He didn't even notice that he had passed out in the Corvet until it ws too late. He awoke to arms around him walking forward towards a giant three story mansion. Grimmjow opened the door to the unknown, to the depths of his life...:)


End file.
